Katniss & Peeta
by fitzherbertfangirl
Summary: An Austin & Ally fanfic :D Austin finds Ally captivated by The Hunger Games, and they realize they have a few things in common with the girl with the fire and the boy with the bread. Spoilers for all 3 Hunger Games books!


**Hi guys! This is just a cute little one-shot I dreamed up. Not particularly deep, just cute and fun and Auslly development. I was just thinking one day, what would it be like if Austin and Ally were in Peeta and Katniss's positions? Then I thought about writing an AU crossover thing, decided against it, and wrote this instead :) hope y'all enjoy! Oh, right, I don't own Austin and Ally or The Hunger Games, never will ;)**

Katniss & Peeta

(An Austin & Ally fanfic)

March/April 2012

By fitzherbertfangirl

"Hey Ally, what's up?" Austin Moon inquired casually. Today was just like any other day, sunny and warm in Miami, strolling into Ally Dawson's practice room above her family's music store. He was humming some sort of silly tune, wondering what the afternoon's shenanigans would involve. "There's this geometry assignment I was hoping you could help me with, or you could just do it for me..." Austin trailed off when he heard nothing in reply. His eyes scanned the room, finding Ally's petite figure in a deep purple bean bag, her face buried in a book. Wow, Austin thought, she's so involved in that story. He stood watching his partner turn a page, her dark eyes eating up the words. Ally's expression was intense. She frowned out of worry or concern most of the time, then she's occasionally murmur _awww_ and smile a bit, but then her frown would return.

Austin grinned at this adorable display, sitting on the floor across from Ally to watch her cute little face register the emotions the book provoked. From the angle he sat at, Austin couldn't see what she was reading, and his curiosity grew with every page she turned. It only took about thirty seconds for his curiosity to win out. "Ally-gator!" he shouted. "Whatcha reading?" His attempt to rouse her succeeded this time. Ally's head snapped up from the pages of her book.

"Austin! How long have you been sitting there?"

"Oh," he said offhandedly, "Not long."

Ally sighed with relief. "Oh, good. I think I was making some pretty weird faces."

"Yeah," Austin smiled playfully. "Awww..." he imitated her wide eyes and soft expression.

Ally was mortified. She blushed intensely and exclaimed, "You big liar!"

Austin just laughed. "What are you reading?"

Some of those conflicting emotions rose to Ally's face again. "The Hunger Games." She answered. "I can barely put it down."

"Yeah, I've noticed." Austin winked. "Is it any good?"

"Yes! Ohhh yes!" Ally cried. "Sad, though, so sad. But really good." A light bulb could've lit above Ally's head, she looked so excited as she exclaimed, "You should read it, Austin! Actually, you should read the whole series!"

Austin shook his head. "Naw, I'm okay, Al."

"Why not?" she persisted. "It's amazing."

"I just...uh...I don't think it'd be good for my image, you know?"

Ally stared at him for a moment, her lips slowly forming a sly smile. There was something about the way he avoided her eyes... "You've read it, haven't you?"

"Huh?" Austin exclaimed. "What gave you that idea?"

"You're a horrible liar, that's what!"

"Well, you usually buy whatever I'm trying to sell."

"Well, you're doing especially bad today, and you just admitted to fibbing, so that kind of defeated the point."

"Oh." Austin rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. "Okay, I've read it. Them. Heck, Ally, I've read all three, okay?"

Ally looked triumphant but confused. "Why did you lie?"

"It's just not good for my image," Austin explained. "I know they're not just for girls, but it's teenage girls who are crazy obsessed with them."

"Oh, okay," Ally smiled. "I can respect that." She paused. "But since it's just us here, why don't I show you what part I'm on?" She patted a large space on the bean bag next to her. Austin smiled back, grateful for the invitation. He nestled himself right up next to Ally, slipping an arm around her casually as she reopened her book. "Can I read you the part I just read? And we could like, share opinions like a mini book club!" she exclaimed. Austin laughed. Only Ally could make positively dorky this cute.

"Sounds fun," he replied.

Ally took a deep breath, reopened _The Hunger Games_ and began.

"'But I—' he insists. Impulsively, I lean forward and kiss him, stopping his words. This is probably overdue anyway, since we are supposed to be madly in love. It's the first time I've ever kissed a boy, which should make some sort of impression I guess, but all I can register is how unnaturally hot his lips are from the fever. I break away and pull the edge of the sleeping bag up around him.

'You're not going to die. I forbid it. All right?'

'All right,'" Ally finished the passage in a breathy whisper, so in character it could almost be Peeta's.

Austin gazed at his partner in awe and admiration. "I know you have stage fright, but that was really good storytelling."

Ally blushed. "Thanks, it's easier when I don't have to look at people I guess, plus it's different with you." She patted Austin's head affectionately, as if he was a puppy. "You don't induce stage fright."

Austin grinned, stroking her dark brown hair in return. "I'm glad I don't." He had imagined popping off with something much more clever, and he was surprised at his simple words. At least it fit the mood, Austin thought.

"I desperately hope Katniss and Peeta live happily ever after to some degree." Ally said wistfully, hugging the book to her chest.

"Yeah..." Austin said, grinning, thinking of the dancing girl with dark hair and blue eyes; the boy with blond curls and grey eyes. Thank goodness Ally didn't see his face. "Just keep reading and find out."

"You know," Ally continued, "Me and you are like Katniss and Peeta."

"Hm?" Austin felt his cheeks turning pink. Peeta adored Katniss and loved her, ever since they were in kindergarten. They were the famous lovers from District 12. Did Ally think she and Austin were becoming the famous lovers of the Miami music scene?

"I—I just meant our personalities," Ally added hastily, noticing Austin's blush. "And appearances, you know, blonde Peeta and brunette Katniss."

"Yeah, I could see that," Austin said, "What ways were you thinking of?"

"I'm so tongue-tied in front of cameras," Ally explained, "and sometimes these things pop out of my mouth and they're just completely horrible and I wish I could take them back, like Katniss."

"Ally," Austin shook his head. "You're forgetting how awesome Katniss is, too! She's strong, and she's a good fighter, and beautiful in her own special way. She's the Mockingjay! Without Katniss, there would be no...forget it, that's a spoiler...my point is, without you I wouldn't have anything. She's freaking amazing! Like you. Your songwriting skills are like an equal to her hunting prowess."

Ally smiled shyly. "You're sweet, like Peeta, and you're really good with words and talking to people. Sometimes I feel like I'll never stop owing you for all that you do for me." she laughed and added, "But you're a good deal sillier than Peeta, that's for sure."

Ally nudged Austin playfully, but he didn't respond right away. He was still digesting his partner's first comments, about being sweet and strong. No one classified him like that. Austin couldn't even remember the last time his own mother said, you're so sweet, Austin. She was a woman of few words, and 'sweet' wasn't usually in her vocabulary. Austin was convinced his father had never entertained one good thought about him, so it was no surprise Austin had never been called sweet or nice by Mr. Moon. Maybe "sweet" was a word only girls used anyway, but it didn't change the fact that his father despised him. Ally, though. From the moment he patched things up with her after stealing _Double Take_, she's been saying, "Awww, thanks, Austin, you're so sweet." Or, "That's really sweet of you, Austin." Something along those lines. But Austin _had _noticed lately that Ally seemed to bring out the best in him. Suddenly, Austin was aware of where he was again, and that Ally was staring at him.

"I take that as a really big compliment," he said, smiling at her again. "But I don't know if I could actually measure up to Peeta...not the one in the middle of Mockingjay, but the first—"

"Austin! What are you talking about? Hello, spoiler alert!" Ally screeched, concern showing on her face.

"Um. Nothing. I...I didn't say that, forget it, okay?" he replied nervously. "I was just going to say it'd be hard to be as...good, you know? Just as morally good deep down. If he was real, of course."

Ally took a deep breath, doing her best to disregard his earlier comments. "Yeah, maybe you're as good as it gets in real life."

"Okay, come on now, you're getting all mushy on me."

"Oh, sorry. Just taking a moment to appreciate you."

"Well, I appreciate you too...Ally-kat."

"Made up another nickname for me?" Ally asked with a smile.

"Yeah," Austin replied, "I was thinking about how you're a lot like Katniss. So it's spelled K-A-T, okay? And it goes with the pun of alley cat, like...O'Malley the alley cat."

"I really like that one," Ally replied. "and you know, Austin, I've never kissed a boy either."

"Really?"

Ally gave him an exasperated look. "Don't act so surprised. You've seen how I am around guys."

"You're not spazzy around me. Usually. Less than you are around Dallas." For a moment, Austin wanted to kiss Ally, to be the Peeta to her Katniss, but stopped himself. That's not how he wanted "us" to begin. Lately, he'd been thinking maybe the next level with Ally could really work out. But this was not the way. There had to be a better way to start.

"Yeah, well, I feel differently around you. I'm—I'm not trying to suggest I have a crush on you, but I mean, you've just got this special—" Austin brought a finger to Ally's lips, stopping her words.

"Ally, just don't worry about it for now. You'll get a great first kiss someday. Now, why don't you keep reading?"

Ally took a deep breath, gently taking Austin's finger off her lips. "Okay...umm..." she suddenly felt caught up in the moment, unable to focus. A moment ago, Ally felt like Austin was leaning in to kiss her. And she was scared, but excited. That moment shifted her perspective. She was suddenly aware of his arm around her waist, his face so close to hers. Ally was overwhelmed, afraid if she tried to read her emotions would just tumble out instead. "M-m-maybe you should."

"Sure thing," Austin replied breezily. Ally could tell by his expression, under his lighthearted tone he understood her confusion. He took the book from her quietly. That made Ally feel much better. Normal. Just her and Austin, sharing common ground. Common ground? Ally's thoughts halted. She and Austin had no similarities outside of their music. Until now.

"Austin, guess what I just realized! We have something in _common_!" she yelled, giggling.

Austin's eyes widened and he blinked. "That's almost _weird_."

Ally laughed. "I'm all for embracing our differences, but it is nice for once and you know it. It's like Trish and Dez, how they have nothing in common except a love for Zailens."

"This is great, Ally! But I like Zaliens too, so if you ever want to—" he stopped himself, catching notice of Ally's glare. "Okay, yes, reading now."

"I step out into the cool evening air just as the parachute floats down from the sky. My fingers quickly undo the tie, hoping for some real medicine to treat Peeta's leg. Instead I find a pot of hot—" Austin grew quiet and thoughtful mid-sentence.

"Hot? Hot what?" Ally asked, staring at him.

"Oh, hot broth, it's hot broth, sorry. But I was just wondering if you're okay with me being the voice of sixteen year old girl. Isn't that more up your alley, _Ally_?" he asked, laughing at his own pun.

Ally just rolled her eyes and smiled. "It'll be interesting." She checked her watch, spontaneously curious of the time. 4:15 P.M. "You know the movie comes out at midnight tonight. I got a ticket to see it."

"Yeah, I did too." Austin replied. "I would've invited you if I'd known you were a fan. Want to go together?"

Ally smiled. "I'd love to."

"You know..." Austin frowned, "there's no way you're seeing the movie without reading the whole book. So I'm gonna get going, 'cause you've got to hear me snarling at Katniss before you hear it from Haymitch for real."

"Okay, let's do this!" Ally leaned closer to Austin, tucking her arm through his as he began with grandeur,

"Haymitch couldn't be sending me a clearer message. One kiss equals one pot of broth. I can almost hear his snarl—here comes that snarl, Ally! 'You're supposed to be in love, sweetheart. The boy's dying. Give me something I can work with!'"

O-O-O-O-O

"Already the boy with the bread is slipping away from me. I take his hand, holding on tightly, preparing for the cameras, and dreading the moment when I will finally have to let go." Austin closed _The Hunger Games_ with finality. He and Ally had been taking turns reading to each other off and on for six hours. Exhausted, his head fell into his lap on top of the book.

"What? What happened then?" Ally asked, her eyes wide and full of tears.

"It's the _end_, Ally." Austin replied in a tired, muffled voice.

"Oh." She replied. "That's...that's...so SAD, Austin!" Ally started crying all over again, burying her face in the bean bag.

"I know, I know. Ready to go see the movie?" Austin asked, slowly raising his head from his lap.

Ally yawned. "I'm so tired, but I guess we should start getting ready about now if we want good seats."

"You know what I think, Ally-kat?" Austin said through a huge yawn.

"What?" taking his hand as he pulled her up from their seat on the bean bag.

"You. Me. The seats in the corner on the top row. If the movie is any good, we'll have a good spot, if it stinks, we can just take a nap."

Ally smiled. "That sounds perfect." She paused for a moment, taking in Austin's hair sticking out at several different angles, and knew she probably looked worse. Austin had already taken her hand and was leading her out of the practice room.

"And just so you know, I have no problem with you sitting in my lap—"

"Austin, wait!" Ally cried. "We look like a mess! We need to go home and get ready."

Austin stopped and took a moment to look at her. A deep red halter top, a grey miniskirt, leather sandals. Her hair dark brown hair was slightly messy, and most of the makeup had worn off her pretty face. "Ally, don't be silly. You look beautiful. And if you're that worried about it, no one will see us in the dark theater anyway." He brushed a stray piece of hair out of her eyes.

Ally felt tingles run through her body as Austin's hand swept lightly across her face. "That's really sweet, Austin," she said softly. Ally wanted to protest and tell him he was just being nice and she looked horrible. Something in his face kept her back. She just stood there, thinking how nice it felt that someone thought she was pretty, even when she hadn't gone to any pains to enhance her look. And though his light blonde hair was tousled and his shirt was damp with her tears in places, Austin looked handsome, too.

Austin felt Ally's little hand find his own again. He smiled at her, hoping she wouldn't brush off his compliment. He had meant every word. Finally, Ally found her voice. "Yeah, I think you're right. We still look pretty and handsome. Except...one thing." She stood up on her tiptoes and smoothed down his blonde hair. "There. Now we can go."

Austin was relieved. He gave his head a little shake, to make sure his hair "flopped just the right way." "Okay, lil Katniss, let's go."

"Okay, if I'm the girl with the fire, you have to be the boy with the bread. Let's go."Ally smiled up at him and they walked out into the warm spring night hand in hand. Maybe becoming the young lovers of the Miami music scene wasn't that bad of an idea. After all, Ally thought, we are so much like Katniss and Peeta.

~the end~

**Likes, concerns, suggestions? How was it? :) I know it's not really my best, but I had a lot of fun writing it. Reviews are wonderful from anyone who can give them :)**

**Hugs, **

**Fizzy**


End file.
